It is known from the EP-0 043 128 B1 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,362 document of a cosmetic composition based on a "complex" of active substances which promote the process of repair of DNA of the cells of the skin based on an inactivated culture of bacteria of the genus Bifidobacterium or of bacteria related to this genus (see claim 1 and the description).
This document describes a DNA repairing effect which is demonstrated by comparative tests wherein tissue DNA is damaged in vitro or in vivo by a UV lamp and wherein it is demonstrated that the complex of active substances formed by inactivated cultures of Bifidobacterium produces a significant repairing effect.
This document also contains various examples of embodiments in which this complex is used in combination with various mixtures of esters of high molecular weight some of which can be alcoholic esters of citric acid.